Dopo la tragedia
by algida2
Summary: Cosa sarà successo dopo che i tre talismani sono stati trovati?  Come reagiranno le nostre eroine?


Heles e Milena erano da poco tornate a casa dopo la grande battaglia. Nessuno delle due si sarebbe mai immaginato di possedere due dei talismani. Quando Eujeal le aveva chiamate quella mattina, non avevano mai pensato di essere proprio loro le prossime vittime.  
>Heles era seduta sulla sedia, mentre guardava Milena nuotare in piscina. Sapeva benissimo che c'era qualcosa che la turbava. In fondo anche lei si sentiva strana, aveva quasi rischiato di perderla e la cosa l'aveva spaventata. Nel momento in cui Eujeal le aveva detto di essere la proprietaria di un talismano, il primo pensiero è andato a Milena. La paura di non poterla vedere era paralizzante. Avrebbe tanto voluto prenderla e scappare, fuggire da quella brutta fine che attendeva loro. Per la prima volta aveva messo la sua missione in secondo posto.<br>Lo stesso aveva fatto Milena, aveva dimenticato la loro promessa per proteggerla. Ricordava ancora come le si era fermato il cuore quando la sua Milena aveva attraversato quella maledetta stanza, urlando a ogni proiettile, solo per proteggerla da Eujeal.  
>-Stai bene?- Milena era uscita dall'acqua e la stava fissando. Quella donna aveva catturato tutto di sé e ora non sapeva cosa fare. Per lei aveva mandato a monte tutti i loro sacrifici. Per lei era pronta a rinunciare alla sua missione, era pronta a sacrificarsi pur di proteggerla.<br>Il loro rapporto era cambiato. Non l'ho avevano mai ammesso apertamente, ma ora era impossibile negarlo. Lei non poteva più nasconderlo. Aveva infranto la loro promessa e sapeva che alla fine Heles le avrebbe chiesto una spiegazione.  
>-Sogni a occhi aperti?- le chiese Milena sedendosi accanto alle sue gambe.<br>Heles con aria confusa, come se si fosse svegliata da un sogno, la fissò negli occhi, poi alzò la mano per accarezzarle il viso. Era la prima volta che la toccava così  
>-Ho rischiato di perderti- sussurrò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.<br>Milena era sorpresa, non si aspettava certo una reazione del genere. Si aspettava di essere accusata di averla tradita, di non aver saputo mantenere il loro patto. Anche prima di iniziare la loro battaglia Heles si era mostrata fredda e distaccata.

-Heles, devi farmi una promessa. Giurami che qualunque cosa accada, noi entreremo in possesso dei talismani. D'ora in avanti, ognuno di noi s'impegnerà per compiere la missione senza pensare alla vita dell'altra-.  
>-Non devi ricordarmelo-<br>-Già, lo sai bene-

Milena si appoggiò a quel tocco e chiuse gli occhi. Aveva immaginato tante volte di essere toccata da Heles. Il suo cuore batteva veloce, sembrava quasi volesse uscire per la seconda volta. Voleva tanto aprirle il suo cuore, voleva farle sapere di non poter vivere senza di lei, ma aveva paura. Il loro destino era di combattere e non potevano provare sentimenti per qualcuno. Tantomeno fra loro.  
>-Non farlo mai più. Non costringermi a scegliere tra te e la missione. Promettimi che non cercherai mai più di proteggermi- disse con un filo di voce, come se la stesse supplicando di darle la forza di rinunciare a lei.<br>-Non posso e tu lo sai- rispose senza aprire gli occhi.  
>-Milena, capisci che se ti perdo non sarò in grado di continuare da sola?-<br>-Lo so, ma non posso farci niente-  
>Milena aprì gli occhi per specchiarsi in quelli verdi di lei. Aveva sempre amato quegli occhi.<br>Mio dio è davvero bella, non posso proprio perderla pensò Milena.  
>Heles fu travolta dallo sguardo di Milena, era così intenso e profondo: non riusciva a staccarsi da lei.<br>-Io ti amo- sussurrò Milena con un filo di voce  
>Quelle parole le scaldarono il cuore. Lo sentiva battere forte, come se stesse per scoppiare.<br>Heles sospirò piano, mentre continuava ad accarezzarle il viso. Senza accorgersene calde lacrime incorniciarono il suo viso.  
>-Dillo di nuovo-<br>-Ti amo-  
>Heles avvicinò piano il viso a quello di Milena. Le loro bocche erano a pochi centimetri. Milena poteva sentire il caldo respiro di Heles che le sfiorava le labbra.<br>Heles non staccava gli occhi dalle sue labbra. Da quando la vide per la prima volta, si era sempre chiesta come sarebbe stato baciare quelle calde labbra. Sentiva le mani tremarle dall'emozione, in cuor suo era grata di essere seduta altrimenti era sicura che le sue gambe non l'avrebbero retta.  
>-Anch'io ti amo- le sussurrò a fior di labbra.<br>Poi finalmente lo fece, poggiò le labbra su quelle di Milena. Fu una sensazione magica. Sentiva una strana forza percorrerle nel corpo. Era una sensazione mai provata prima, simile all'eccitazione che provava quando correva con la moto, ma molto più forte.  
>Milena chiuse gli occhi per assaporare tutto di lei. Era un bacio carico di amore. Quando Heles si staccò, la fissò per cercare di capire cosa provava. Lo sguardo di Milena era carico di passione e desiderio.<br>Milena le prese il viso con le mani e la attirò in un nuovo bacio. Aveva un disperato bisogno di sentirla, di toccarla. Tutto questo tempo accanto a lei era stato straziante. Molte volte aveva desiderato non essere una Sailor per essere libera di amarla. Troppe volte aveva corso il pericolo di perderla.  
>Quando si staccarono Heles posò la fronte su quella di Milena e chiuse gli occhi.<br>-Cosa succederà adesso?-  
>-Non lo so. Una cosa è certa: io ti amo più della mia vita-.<br>Il viso di Heles era di nuovo bagnato da calde lacrime. Heles le prese le mani nelle sue.  
>-Milena- ma non riuscì a dirle quello che provava. Voleva farle capire come si sentiva. Voleva spiegarle le sue preoccupazioni e le sue paure, ma non ci riusciva. Ora l'unica cosa che riusciva a fare era stringerla forte a sé.<br>-Non piangere. Ricordati che se siamo unite niente e nessuno può batterci-, le sussurrò per rassicurarla.  
>-Nessuno- le fece eco e si baciarono.<p>

FINE

Questa è una one shot su cosa è successo dopo l'episodio La Tragedia.  
>Spero vi piaccia<br>Un bacio e a presto. 


End file.
